Sarcastics (film)/Credits
Full credits of [[Sarcastics (film)|''Sarcastics]] (2018). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Entertainment presents In association with Village Roadshow Pictures Access Entertainment and Amblin Entertainment A Annapurna Pictures / Movie Land Animation Studios Production ''Sarcastics Closing Directed by Don Hall Chris Williams Produced by Glenn Ficarra Steven Spielberg Written by Christopher McQuarrie Story by Tom McGrath Screenplay by Andrew Stanton Nicholas Stoller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Phil Lord Christopher Miller Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Tom McGrath Christopher Meledandri Jill Culton Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Paul Felix Edited by Andrew Stanton Costume Designer Rita Ryack Motion Designer John Hwang Music by Henry Jackman Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Visual Effects Supervisor Rob Bredow Visual Effects Director Naveen Paul Visual Effects Producer Mitchell Ferm Animation Supervisors Andrew R. Jones Glen McIntosh Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Zac Efron Ben Stiller Jackie Chan Bex Taylor-Klaus Jamie Chung Randy Thom Thomas Haden Church George Lopez and Max Charles A Film by Don Hall and Chris Williams Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Basil Bryant Grillo Unit Production Manager David Householter First Assistant Director Matt Rebenkoff Second Assistant Director Paul Schneider Visual Effects Executive Producer Scott Puckett Cast Stunts Tanoai Reed Samuel Jaye Paul Michael J. Waitman Jahnel Curfman Kenny Bartram Chick Bernhard Jawed El Berni Nicolas Bosc David Castillo Stephen Conroy Chris Denison Mark Dobson Tait Fletcher Derek Graf Ryan James Happy Casey Hendershot Logan Holladay Adam Horwitz Myles Humphus Scott Hunter Collin Charles Hymes Urs Inauen Malosi Leonard Jess Kaala Lundgren Jalil Jay Lynch Tony McFarr Ryan Orr Allan Padelford Jimmy N. Roberts III Tim Sitarz Greg Sproles Aden Stay Richard Taylor Jacob B. Wright Key Stunt Riggers Kevin Chase • Tim Drnec Production Assistants Eli Cusick Cam Everson Leah Gallegos Nadine Gillespie Brandon Tauvao Ilalio Dais Kasagawa Brando Cockett Kipapa Sheena Lam Julia Saeri Lee Koa San Luis Beatriz Mendiola Courtney Pickens Bonnie Campanella Porter Chadwick Shimomura Joshua Smith Sam Sternthall Ryland Young Second Unit San Francisco Unit Post Production Supervisor David Okey Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Original Score Composed and Produced by Henry Jackman Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company CG Lead Artists Pontus Albrecht Hugo Debat-Burkarth Daniel Kole Lee McNair Abel Milanés Betancourt Stefano Oggeri Vincent Papaix Daniel Schmid Yang Wang Digital Artists Darrell Abney Keith Acheson François Arseneau Negin Bairami Marc Beaujeau-Weppenaar Ricardo Bonisoli Fabio Bonvicini Nimoul "Nims" Bun Daniel Camp Eduardo Cardoso Tadeusz Chmiel Steve Cho Jung Youil Choi Marko Chulev Virender Dass Chris DiPaola Andrew Domachowski Anand Dorairaj Robert Dorris Rachael Dunk Yann Dupont Richard Enders Kornel Farkas Javier Fernandez Marco Juan Roxas Firme Wes Franklin Martin C. Furman John-Mark Gibbons Yann Goument Nikki Hayley-Hughes Andrew Hodgson Alex Huguet Paredes Thom Jones Dong Yon Kang Joaquin Karlsen Gutierrez Sungsoo Kim Dane Larocque Young Lee Votch Levi Mark Lipsmeyer Joaquin Ludewig Rasely Ma Darren MacKay Jonathan Macintosh Salman Malik Andy Martinez Calzadilla Haydn Masuda Ben McEwan Chris McGaw James McPhail Frederic Medioni Hernan Melzi Ryo Mikai Brandon Miletta John Miller Stephen Misek Chirag Mistry Henrique Dorneles Moser Daniel Moy Goncalves Dominica Myles Ullas Narayana Philip Negroski Daniel Norlund Peter Obornik Woon Chi Ong Richard Owen Ryan Jae Wook Park David Pate Landon Penelope Bootsma Scott Penningroth Olle Petersson Christine Petrov Diego Piccinato Christopher Potter Scott Prior Toni Pykalaniemi Mohammad Rastkar Egbert Reichel Daniel Rhein Stephen Robertson Harrison Rutherford Marco Engelmann Santos Tanner Scott Gregory Shimp Ziad Shureih Perry Hyun-Woo Sohn Chris Stefiuk Derek Stevenson Gavyn Thompson Joel Tong Jeremie Touzery Will Towle Jelle Van De Weghe Mathieu Walsh Mike White Robin Witzsche Eric Wong Gustavo Yamin Tim Yang Jihyun Yoon Tiffany Yung Technology Kacey Coley Joel DeTeves Nicole Galaz Grantland Gears Jeff Harkness Olivier Maury Abhijeet Nawsagare Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services Lead Digital Artists Richard Van As Erika Dumont Yarrow Cheney Ron Kurniawan Daniel Zettl Jin Kim Alex Lay Lee Unkrich Robert Zemeckis Stephen Heneveld Digital Artists Yuhon Ng Benson Shum Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Gini Cruz Santos Mandy Yuen Joseph Oh Steve Oh Jimmy Wu Christopher James McQuisco Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Duncan Marjoribanks Navaneetha Krishnan Pedro Daniel García Pérez Edward Zhou Bex Taylor-Klaus Aviva Corcovado Jonathan Neukirch Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Sarah Sues Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Jim Dodd Michelle Rodriguez Mark Bortolotto Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Emerson Thomas-Gregory Miguel-Angel Rubio-Recio Sarah Jo Helton Mark Walsh Steven Clay Hunter Christopher Otto Gallagher Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Jamie Chung Sergío Dias Gal Gadot Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Juan Alejandro Gomez Ricardo Jost Resende Humberto Francisco Rosa Johanna Todesco Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Cristiano De Almeida Mourato Rudi Loïai Tom McGrath Nick Levenduski Nick Bruno Lenka Zuckova Ron Zorman Technology Dominic Doot Sean Mahoney William Nguyen Stephen Heneveld Joshua Renschen Scott Armstrong Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Daniel Jennings MLDPS Executive Staff Hailee Steinfeld Ted V. Miller Michael LaPai Mike Mitchell Chris Williams Visual Effects and Animation by DreamWorks Animation Lead Digital Artists Ranjan Kurian Periakottil Yogesh Lakhani Raju Vaidya Bert Poole Gabriel Portnof Joanna Wu Murali Babu Kodiparthi Digital Artists Frank E. Abney III Nedy Acet Mike Amos Julien Bocabeille Guillermo Careaga Albert Rubio Colomer David Couchariere Hans Dastrup Bob Davies Ares Deveaux Bill Diaz Thomas Grummt Willy Harber Andrew Harkins Jennifer E. Harlow Philippe Le Brun Steven J. Meyer Irene Parkins Robyne Powell Luke Randall Mark Roennigke Henry Sanchez Dane Stogner Liron Topaz Dan Wagner Line K. Andersen James Baxter Jamaal Bradley Michelle Cowart W. Jacob Gardner Antony Gray Martin P. Hopkins Marek Kochout Maryann Malcomb Yung Pham William Salazar Sean Sexton Greg Whittaker Visual Effects by Shade VFX Compositors Tori Buenger Alyssa Koncelik-Diemer Michael Means Kasy Stein J Bush Maxim Kornev David Tate Anteneh Adamu Will Atkin Chris Cooper Greg Gilpatrick Ken Lee Alex Ling Ariana Miller Arslan Naqvi Michael Nikitin Patrick O'Keeffe Joo-Hwan Park Fabio Pires Christina Shin Additional Visual Effects by Panko and Panda Studios Additional Visual Effects by Axis Studios Visualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Visualization Artists Dylan Harris Johnson Thomasson Bruce Buechner Samantha Wade Hector Aguirre Jamie Bechtel Andreas Hester Geer DuBois Kang Yung Ho Joseph Jones Sophia Yu Benjamin Reicher Ryan Kirtack Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Blue Sky Studios A Very Special Thanks to Karey Kirkpatrick Soundtrack Album on Songs "In This Place (Instrumental)" Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Courtesy of Walt Disney Records "I'm A Lady" Written by Meghan Trainor and Martin René Produced by Martin René, Monsters & Strangerz and Meghan Trainor Performed by Meghan Trainor Meghan Trainor appears courtesy of Epic Records "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" Written by Maurizio Lobina, Gianfranco Randone and Massimo Gabutti Performed by Eiffel 65 Courtesy of Bliss Corporation "Delirious (Boneless)" Written by Steven Aoki, Erin Beck Brian Collins, Christopher Lake, Whitney Phillips, Jenson Vaughan, Matthias Richter and Aid Vllasaliu Performed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake & Tujamo featuring Kid Ink Courtesy of Ultra Records Kid Ink appears courtesy of Tha Alumni Music Group/88 Classic/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "What U Workin' With" Written by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Peter Svensson and Ilya Performed by Gwen Stefani featuring Justin Timberlake Produced by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin and Ilya Mixed by Serban Ghenea Gwen Stefani appears courtesy of Interscope Records Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of RCA Records "Bad" Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Chasing the Sun" Written by Elliot Gleave and Alex James Smith Performed by The Wanted Courtesy of Universal-Island Records Ltd. / The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Boca Dulce Boca" Written by F. Estefano Salgado and Flavio Enrique Santander Performed by Jose Luis Rodriguez Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Eye of the Tiger" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Volcano Entertainment III, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" Written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin Performed by Elton John and Kiki Dee Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under License from Universal Music Enterprises "Better When I'm Dancing" Written by Alicia Sheets, Mark Lucas, Bill Melendez, and Steve Martinezz Performed by Meghan Trainor Courtesy of Decca Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "No Money" Written by Andrew Bullimore, Christian Karlsson, Henrik Jonback, Linus Eklow and Nick Gale Performed by Galantis Courtesy of Warner Music Group "Out of My Head" Performed by Loote Courtesy of Island Records "Worth It" Written by Kid Ink, Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Tor Erik Hermansen, Ori Kaplan and Priscilla Renea Performed by Fifth Harmony Courtesy of Epic Records/Simco Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Lean On" Written by Diplo, MØ, DJ Snake, Steve Guess and Steve Meckseper Performed by Major Lazer feat MØ + DJ Snake Courtesy of Mad Decent By arrangement with Hidden Track Music MØ appears courtesy of Chess Club, Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited and RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment DJ Snake appears courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "All Stars" Written by Amanda Warner, Peter Wade Keusch and Martin Solveig Performed by Martin Solveig featuring Alma (as ALMA) Courtesy of Virgin EMI Records and Casablanca Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Am I Wrong" Produced by William (Will IDAP) Wiik Larsen Written by Aabdoulie Jallow, Kahouly Nicolay Sereba, Vincent Dery and William Wiil Larsen Performed by Nico & Vinz Courtesy of Warner Music Group "This is What You Came For" Produced by Kuk Harrell Performed by Rihanna Associated Performed by Calvin Harris Courtesy of Westbury Road Entertainment and Columbia Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment "Think Before I Talk" Performed by Astrid S Courtesy of Universal Music "Light It Up" Written by Nyla and FUSE ODG Performed by Major Lazer, Nyla and FUSE ODG Courtesy of Mad Decent Under License from Warner Music Group "In This Place" Performed by Julia Michaels Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Courtesy of Walt Disney Records Julia Michaels appears courtesy of Republic Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. "Rewrite the Stars" Music and Lyrics by Benj Pasek & Justin Paul Performed by Zac Efron & Zendaya Produced by Greg Wells, Joseph Trapanese, Justin Paul, Alex Lacamoire Additional Production by Chris Leon Mixed by Greg Wells Courtesy of Atlantic Records "Thunderstruck (feat. Sarah Russell)" Written by Owl City Performed by Owl City featuring Sarah Russell Courtesy of Republic Records "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written by Matthew James Aitken, Michael Stock, Peter Alan Waterman Performed by Rick Astley "Ride" Written by Tyler Joseph Performed by Twenty One Pilots Courtesy of Fueled By Ramen, LLC "Give Me Everything" Composed and Lyrics by Armando C. Perez, Nick van de Wall and Shaffer Smith Performed by Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer Courtesy of J Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment "Something Just Like This" Lyrics and Composed by Christopher Mertin, Guy Berryman and Jonny Buckland Performed by The Chainsmokers and Coldplay Courtesy of Disruptor Records/Columbia Records By arrangement from Sony Music Entertainment Presented in association with Target Corporation and The Hershey Company This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. The Producers Wish to Thank Pantene Axiom Images Magisto PowerDirector iStock YouTube Best Buy Pixar Animation Studios Special Thanks Jill Culton Mikael Hed Nancy Pelosi Louis Vuitton Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08129) ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Entertainment, Ltd. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. See also * ''Sarcastics 2''/Credits Category:Credits